Aventura a lo desconocido
by Kim Potter-Black
Summary: Una pelea con su padre es lo que las empujo a ir al pasado."-Debemos volver,Otoha""-Callate,Homayo"  Ahora la pregunta es...¿como afectara esto al futuro de Ranma y Akane?
1. Chapter 1

-**...Sabes que ni puedes decir te quiero,**

**deja tranquilo tu corazon.**

**Si tu no muestras ningun cariño,**

**te mereces...¡un chapuzon!**

La chica de cortos cabellos azules que leía una revista, levanto su mirada marrón para fijarla en aquella joven igual a ella que cantaba con entusiasmo mientras terminaba de hacer la comida para todos los habitantes de aquella casa, frunciendo el ceño al no saber el por que del excelente humor de su gemela que parecía iluminar toda la cocina con su sonrisa. Mirándola de pies a cabeza, no encontraba nada que le diera alguna pista acerca del humor tan maravilloso que tenia aquel día su hermana gemela, por lo que encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a centrar su mirada marrón en la revista de moda que estaba leyendo, en un acto de espera hasta que se terminara de cocer el arroz y pudiese empezar a preparar la mesa en el comedor para que todos comieran juntos.

Como era ya una costumbre, eran las jóvenes gemelas Saotome las que cocinaban en aquella casa, pues aunque la abuelas de ambas era una excelente cocinera, las jóvenes chicas preferían cocinar y así aprender algo mas allá que las artes marciales que sus abuelos y su padre se empeñaban en enseñarles. Ademas, en secreto preferían estar en la cocina hablando entre ellas de cosas triviales a tener que escuchar como el padre de ambas discutía con su abuelo Genma, o con el maestro Happosai.

-**Otoha,¿podrías ir preparando la mesa?**-pregunto la chica de largos cabellos negros que en aquellos momentos se quitaba el delantal y lo dejaba encima de la mesa de la cocina, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hermana que con pereza se levantaba de su cómodo lugar en la mesa.-**Aunque si lo prefieres, puedes ir tu a avisar al maestro Happosai.**-termino, consiguiendo que su hermana, que hasta hacia tan solo unos segundos la miraba con odio por obligarla a hacer aquellas cosas, saliera corriendo de la cocina para preparar la mesa en donde todos comian.

La joven de dieciseis años solo pudo sonreir mientras ella tambien abandonaba la cocina para dirigirse, escaleras arriba, hasta el cuarto de su padre, tocando en las puertas corredizas antes de pasar en un acto que lo avisaba de su chica abrió con lentitud las puertas corredizas y le sonrió a su progenitor, el cual le devolvio el gesto desde su comodo lugar en el suelo, en donde minutos antes habia estado haciendo un poco de meditación como era ya su costumbre desde hacia unos pocos años atras.

-**La comida ya esta, cuando quieras puedes bajar a comer.**-dijo con voz dulce la joven antes de dar media vuelta sobre si misma para salir del cuarto y seguir con su tarea a avisar a todos los de la casa de que en pocos minutos comerian, pero los brazos de su padre la detuvieron sosteniendola de uno de sus hombros, haciendo que la chica mirase extrañada a su padre, el cual le sonreia ampliamente.-**¿Ocurre algo, papa?**

**-No, pero hoy iré yo a avisar al maestro Happosai y a Nabiki, mejor ve tu al Dojo y avisa a tus abuelos,¿quieres?-**le dijo con sencillez el adulto a la adolescente antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y dejar a su hija en mitad del pasillo mientras que el se ponia en camino hacia el cuarto de su cuñada Nabiki, la cual era la que estaba mas cerca y, poco después de avisarla, ir hasta el cuarto del anciano y pervertido maestro para darle el mismo recado.

La chica de ojos azules solo pudo encogerse de hombros para empezar a descender por las escaleras del lugar, en dirección aquella vez al Dojo, de donde se podían escuchar los clásicos gritos de guerra de sus abuelos y el como algo terminaba roto, seguramente alguna pared o el suelo, o quizás en una pelea seria el pequeño altar que había en aquella estancia.

* * *

><p>La pelea que se llevaba acabo en aquel lugar y enfrente de todos, no era nada nuevo que presenciar o al menos asi lo creian los habitantes de aquella casa, que haciendo caso omiso de la disputa que se libraba ante ellos, comian en un agradable silencio solo roto por algunos comentarios que la joven Kazumi hacia para que el ambiente no se volviera espeso por la pelea que los jovenes comprometidos mantenian en aquel lugar, sin importarle el hecho de que perturbaban la paz o no.<p>

**-Oigan,¿por que no cogen su comida y se van a pelear a otra parte?-**comento con desgana Nabiki mientras tomaba un poco de su arroz con los palillos y se lo llevaba a la boca para poder saborear la comida que su hermana mayor preparaba y que tanto para ella como para el resto de los habitantes de aquel lugar, era la mejor que habían comido en toda su vida.

Un atisbo de esperanza apareció en los ojos de los dos hombres adultos que estaban sentados justo delante de los que peleaban, esperando que sus hijos aceptaran aquella idea y los dejaran terminar de comer en paz y tranquilidad, aunque el bufido molesto de la chica de cortos cabellos azules daba a entender de que ella no estaba dispuesta a irse de allí, y por ende, el joven de cabello trenzado tampoco, solo para mortificar a su "querida" prometida.

-**El que debe irse es el, no yo.-**declaro Akane mientras tomaba mas de su comida y se la llevaba a la boca con fiereza, comenzando asi a comer en un silencio que daba escalofríos.

**-Lo que me faltaba, una marimacho me dice si me voy o no a comer a otro lugar,se abrase visto...-**murmuraba el chico de pelo trenzado en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara, aunque tal pareció que no sirvió de mucho pues a los pocos segundos estaba en el suelo y con la mesa encima de el, pues su prometida lo había golpeado con aquel objeto al escuchar sus palabras, haciéndole saber a su particular manera el hecho de que lo había escuchado, saliendo de la habitacion con aire apresurado y subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta su cuarto y entrar, cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco y sordo que hizo retumbar las paredes de la casa.

**"¿A que fue la discusión, Ranma?"-**era lo que se podía leer en el cartel que el panda mantenía a la vista de todos,llamando la atención de los presentes que no se habían dado cuenta de cuando se había transformado en su forma animal, aunque sin darle demasiado importancia ya que el chico de cabello negro trenzado se levantaba con dificultad de debajo de la mesa y salia aun tambaleándose de la estancia, llevándose con el todas las miradas y los suspiros de resignación mientras subía las escalera.

Ranma no entendia el por que de que Akane estuviese tan molesta cuando esa era como cualquier pelea habitual entre ellos, sin nada en especial que la hiciera sentirse ofendida o herida, pues el solo la habia llamado de la misma manera que la llamaba siempre que se enojaba con ella por lo que no encontraba ninguna explicació suspiro salio de sus labios y con paso lento se dirigio hasta la puerta cerrada del cuarto de su prometida, deteniendose delante de ella con el puño alzado para tocar,volviendo a dejar que otro suspiro saliera de sus labios para bajar el puño que mantenia en alto,dirigiendose despues de eso hasta su propio cuarto cerrando la puerta corrediza de su habitacion,encerrandose en ella aun un poco enfadado por la pelea.

* * *

><p>Cerro su mano en su puño y golpeo con fuerza sobre la mesa, llamando la atencion de todos los que comian en aquel lugar menos la de la persona que queria que la mirase, el cual seguia comiendo como si nada ocurriese.<p>

La joven de cabellos largos y negros se acerco hasta su enfadada hermana para intentar calmarla, pero el ver los ojos castaños de su gemela llenos de lagrimas la hizo detenerse en su sitio,mirandola con una mezcla palpable de preocupacion y confusion en el rostro y que tambien se reflejaba en el de los demas que estaban en la habitacion y que la miraban fijamente.

-**Jamas tuvimos una madre...-**comenzo mientras se levantaba con lentitud de su sitio en el suelo para poder comer lo que tanto ella como su hermana habian preparado para toda su familia-**...nunca necesitamos a una verdadera madre...-**continuo mientras fijaba sus ojos azules en la fijura masculina que permanecia comiendo desde su altura enfrente de el y completamente de pie-**...y sin embargo...ahora...**-levanto su rostro,el cual permanecia oculto detras de su flequillo,mostrando como las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos,luchando por ser libres-**¡¿ahora nos dices que quieres que tengamos una figura materna?**-estallo justo en el momento en el que levantaba su puño y lo volvia a golpear en la mesa,consiguiendo que esta se partiera por la mitad y toda la comida que estaba encima de ella saliera volando por los aires, captando al fin ese suceso la atencion del padre de ambas jovenes.

**-Exacto, se que no os ha hecho falta tener una madre, por el hecho de que tanto Nabiki como Kazumi se han encargado bien de llenar ese vacio pero...creo que es hora de que tengais al menos una que pueda sustituirla en cierta forma y...**

**-¡Llevamos dieciseis años sin madre!-**declaro Otoha mientras las lagrimas caian de su rostro, mientras que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, logrando que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos por culpa de la fuerza-**¡No necesitamos una a estas alturas de nuestra vida!¡Eres tu quien necesita de alguien!¡Tu eres el que necesita una mujer!-**grito con fuerza mientras daba otro puñetazo a la mesa ya rota-**¡Asique no nos utilices de pretexto!**

El padre de ambas chicas solo pudo fruncir el ceño al escuchar el tono en el cual le hablaba su joven hija, logrando que la mirada de su padre y de su suegro se fijaran en el,cosa que no le gustaba mucho pues parecian cuestionar lo que pasaba por su mente y el, el mejor de las artes marciales estilo libre Ranma Saotome, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo aun cuando su propia hija o una de las dos que tenia lo cuestionaba.

-**Otoha...-**la llamo su hermana mientras que su mirada azul iba desde la figura de su padre hasta la de su propia hermana.

-**Dime...Homayo...¿quieres a una completa desconocida como madre?-**pregunto la chica de cabellos azules a su gemela sin apartar sus ojos castaños de los azules de su padre, demostrandole que no le tenia ningun tipo de temor-**¿Quieres que alguien sustituya a nuestra madre,Homayo?-**volvio a preguntar, dirigiendo esa vez sus ojos a los de su hermana, que eran identicos a los de su padre aunque muchos mas dulces e inocentes.-**¡Contestame,Homayo!**-le exigio-**¡¿Quieres eso?**

**-Otoha...**

_**to be continous...**_

_Bonjour, volvi!_

_Bueno aqui dejo lo que seria el primer capitulo de este pequeño fic de Ranma 1/2 y que espero que les guste._

_Alguna sugerencia,critica,tomatazo...(para esto ultimo avisar con adelanto para no manchar mi cuarto,jeje) existen los REVIEWS._

_Besos*o*_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Antes de empezar con la historia, queria darle las gracias a Gushu y a Susyakane por ser los primeros en comentar este fic (aplausos del publico) y decirles que este capitulo se los dedico ^.^_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Esto...-<strong>sus ojos negros miraron a todas las direcciones antes de volverse a fijar en el mapa desgastado que tenia en las manos y que el habia seguido durante todos aquellos dias para poder llegar a su destino sin perderse, aunque tal parecia que habia fracasado en su objetivo pues no reconocia nada de lo que veia en el mapa.-**...¿se puede saber en donde me he metido?-**se pregunto, mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su cabello negro con insistencia en un habito suyo para poder pensar con claridad, aunque en aquellos momentos no daba ningún resultado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y se guardo el mapa en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, para poco después volver a ponerse en marcha mientras se colocaba mejor su mochila sobre sus hombros y el leve viento que en aquellos momentos corría entre los arboles jugaba con sus cortos cabellos negros y la cinta que mantenia atada en la frente, algo que lo diferenciaba del resto de adolescentes aparte del hecho de que no tenia sentido de la orientación.

Siguió caminando entre los arboles, dejándose en manos del destino para que este decidiese ha donde debía ir, aunque interiormente le pedía una y otra vez que fuera bondadoso con el y lo llevara en poco tiempo hasta Nerima, para así poder disfrutar de la compañía de las hermosas damas que allí vivían y que para el habían convertido aquel lugar en un verdadero paraíso de belleza femenina.

**-Pero... si voy a Nerima...-**el chico paro su caminar mientras se imaginaba lo que podía pasar si por algún motivo llegaba a Nerima y mientras intentaba ligar con alguna mujer se encontraba con "esa" chica, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de el y un escalofrió recorría su espalda-**...acabare muerto.-**declaro finalmente mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia delante en señal de derrota, pues el sabia perfectamente que era imposible vencer a "esa" chica cuando se enfadaba, lo que solía ser casi siempre.-**¡Ah!¡¿Por que mi padre me tuvo que comprometer con ese demonio!¡¿Por que!-**se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras dejaba que el pánico lo invadiese y daba puñetazos a un arbol cercano, dejando marcas en el y consiguiendo que poco a poco este se fuera doblando cada vez hasta que finalmente acabo todo el tronco en el suelo por culpa de la fuerza ejercida en los puñetazos que el chico le había propinado al árbol.

Viendo con sus ojos negros como el árbol yacia en el suelo por su culpa, volvió a suspirar para dar media vuelta y desandar el camino que había andado hasta aquel momento con nuevas energías-**Yo primero me vuelvo monje antes de tener que ver a esa mujer**-declaro mientras volvía a pasar por el pueblo en el cual, hacia un par de minutos había preguntado para saber por donde quedaba su anterior destino, llamando la atención de algunos pueblerinos que sonrieron al darse cuenta de que el chico se había dado cuenta de su error y en aquellos momentos caminaba por el camino correcto hasta Tokio.

* * *

><p><em>-<strong>Homayo...contesta a la pregunta de tu hermana.<strong>_

_**-Pero padre...yo...no sabria...**_

_**-Homayo, contestame...¿quieres a una suplente de mama?**_

_**-Yo deseo que padre sea feliz, Otoha.**_

Su puño se estampo con fuerza contra el muñeco de paja que se mantenia en pie gracias a que estaba clavado en el suelo como si de un espantapajaros se tratase, siendo golpeado con odio y rencor por la chica de cabellos cortos azules que maldecia cada vez que daba un puñetazo, con sus cabellos revueltos y los ojos hinchados por culpa de las lagrimas que se habían escapado de la cárcel que eran sus azules ojos, la imagen de la joven seguía igual que la que demostraba en el comedor, mientras se enfrentaba a su padre con tanto arrojo: indignación, rencor y...nostalgia.

Se detuvo.

Las lagrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos sin que ella lo pudiese evitar, resbalando por sus mejillas hasta su mentón, para después caer directamente al suelo, dejando paso para que nuevas lagrimas siguiesen el mismo recorrido una y otra vez.

No era que no deseara la felicidad de su padre, después de todo, el las había tenido que criar solo desde que su madre murio en el parto de ambas, pero el hecho de que utilizase la falta de una figura materna como escusa para volverse a casar era lo que hacia que se enojara y se negara a esa idea.

-**¿Acaso...ya olvido a mama?**-se pregunto en voz alta la joven de ojos castaños, dejando que sus brazos cayeran sin vida a cada lado de su cuerpo y su cabeza baja, con su flequillo tapando sus ojos, los cuales no dejaban de derramar lagrimas.-**¿Ya olvido todo lo que vivió con mama?**

Un suspiro salio de sus labios justo antes de que la primera gota de agua cayera del cielo, avisando a la joven que seguía de pie en mitad del patio trasero de que dentro de poco empezaría a llover.  
>La joven no dejo el lugar, solamente se quedo de pie bajo la lluvia que empezó a caer, mojando la completamente y haciendo que el frió empezara a colarle hasta los huesos.<p>

.

.

.

Miro a derecha e izquierda y se adentro en su cuarto.

Era demasiado importante el mantener en completo secreto el objeto que en aquellos momentos mantenía firmemente agarrado entre sus envejecidas y pequeñas manos para evitar perderlo.  
>El objeto no era otro que el espejo que hacia retroceder en el tiempo(NA: lo siento, pero no me acuerdo del nombre) el cual, desde hacia muchos años, se creía perdido aunque la verdad era otra.<p>

**-¿Donde te escondo?¿Donde te escondo?**

Dejando el espejo a un lado sobre su mesita de noche, empezó a buscar por todos los rincones un buen escondite para esconder el espejo, pues sabia que si alguno de la casa se enteraba de que el objeto estaba en su poder, tanto el como su "tesoro" acabarian muy mal.

Sobretodo si quien enteraba era su "aprendiz"; Ranma.

**-Oh, ¿por que un pobre anciano indefenso como yo tiene que vivir con esta preocupación constante?-**se pregunto en voz alta, sentandose en el suelo y tomando el espejo entre sus manos, observándolo como hipnotizado, y dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios al final.


End file.
